


You Told Me You Loved Me

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [38]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Heart Break, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, JP is done with Wade's shit, JP needs a hug, M/M, Requested, Sad Ending, Texting, Wade is an asshole, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "Let's run away together""You told me you loved me"Or, the one where JP are dating but Wade doesn't want to take the relationship further...





	You Told Me You Loved Me

**_JP_**  
|let's run away together

|don't text me weird stuff like this late at night

 _ **JP**_  
|no i'm serious  
|what if we just leave?  
|start a new life? just you and me

|what are you talking about?  
|we can't just leave our lives

 ** _JP_**  
|why not?  
|we could be together  
|we wouldn't have to hide anymore

|jp  
|you know I'm getting married  
|it's only a few more months

 _ **JP**_  
|but you love me  
|that's what you said right?

|jp

 ** _JP_**  
|no   
|you told me you loved me  
|you told me it to my face

|i do

 ** _JP_**  
|then why aren't you you marrying me?  
|why can't anyone know?

|you know why  
|people wouldn't understand  
|i just don't want to see you get hurt

 _ **JP**_  
|no   
|you're just afraid of what ppl will think of you  
|am i right?

|no you don't understand

 _ **JP**_  
 _ **|**_ no i understand  
|i really do wade  
|you're ashamed of me  
|do you even really like?  
|did you?

|jp...

 ** _JP_**  
|was i just you're little fuck toy?  
|someone to mess with when molly wasn't around?  
|you were never going to break up with her  
|i finally see that now  
|i should have listened to gar

|you told gar about us?  
|i told you not to

 ** _JP_**  
|you told me not to do a lot of things  
|i couldn't say things  
|i couldn't do things  
|you didn't even allow me to date someone else even though you're still with molly

|jp you got it all wrong  
|i love you  
|i don't know how to prove that to you

 ** _JP_**  
|break up with molly  
|cancel the wedding  
|don't hide me away like a dirty little secret that you're afraid of people knowing about  
|it's not that hard wade

|i told you i can't do that

 ** _JP_**  
|well i can't do this  
|whatever tf this is  
|i'm done with it  
|i'm done feeling unimportant  
|i'm done with you

|jp  
|please  
|i love you

 ** _JP_**  
|i wish i didn't feel the same


End file.
